


Dead Men Tell No Tales (Nor Speak)

by Onedayatatime



Series: Welcome to Class- Universe [2]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Dimension 20 Fantasy High, Fantasy High
Genre: Coming Out, Fabian has an existenstial crisis, M/M, Monologue, No Beta, Parental Expectations, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onedayatatime/pseuds/Onedayatatime
Summary: “Papa, I cannot be the man you want me to be, because I am Fabian. Aramais. Seacaster. And it is my turn to write my own name on the face of the world.”It is not necessary to read Welcome to Class to get this fic, but it is recommended.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Series: Welcome to Class- Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Dead Men Tell No Tales (Nor Speak)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Honest Man by Ben Platt. If you are reading this after Welcome to Class the timeline makes sense, within that canon. If you are reading this as a standalone fic, it would be an alternate universe where Fabian goes through an existential crisis before Spring break. Also, yes there first date is at the cemetery where their fathers are supposed to be.

Fabian stood there, staring into the golden eyes of Bill Seacaster. He was how Fabian remembered him, perfect and untouchable. The statue was beautiful, and rich. The artist had done a truly remarkable job of capturing his father’s likeness. Even the golden eyes had his father’s forceful eyes. 

He had been grateful that Riz was giving him this private moment with his father, as well as being willing to say hello to a statue.

“Papa, I wanted you to meet Riz, because…” He took a deep breath in, he had spent months thinking about this. He had spent so much time denying how he felt, because he thought it wasn’t how he was  _ supposed _ to feel. He began to doubt who he was supposed to  _ be _ , even when his father was alive, he was unsure if his father’s vision was correct. “I know he’s not who you wanted me to love. But-Papa- I’m not quite sure if I’m the man you want me to be.

“I am your son. I love you, I will defend your legacy. But it’s exactly that. It is  _ yours _ . I cannot possibly be the man you expect me to, because I am not you.” He was flooded with memories of trying to be his father. Punching Gorgug. His ‘love’ of Aelwyn. Denying Riz as his friend. He had no happy memories of when he attempted to be his father. “You were a Great Hero. But I want more than to be a Great Hero. Papa, I want to be a good man.”

He saw the look in Riz’s eye when he talked openly about his emotions, or when he apologized, or when he helped somebody. It gave him a warm feeling in his chest, that being his father never gave him.

“Riz- he uh, he makes me want to be a good man. An honest man. It’s not because he wants me to be good for him. He makes me want to be good for me. He sees me for what I  _ can  _ be and what I am, and all that is in between. Papa, he loves me in a way I did not know one could love in. He doesn't care that I am a Seacaster. He loves Fabian, and quite frankly, I am not used to that. He sees me as I am, and he still -quite inexplicably- loves me. He loves me completely and wholly. Papa, I am going to marry him. He does not know that. But I will. So help me all the gods that have ever been, or ever will be, I will marry Riz Gukgak.” Fabian took another deep breath, he got distracted again. This was not about Riz, this was about telling his father the truth.

“Papa, I cannot be the man you want me to be, because I am  _ Fabian.  _ **_Aramais_ ** _.  _ Seacaster _. _ And it is my turn to write my  _ own  _ name on the face of the world.” Fabian looked his statue of a father in the eyes, kissed his hand and patted it on the cheek. He went outside, to finish his first date with the love of his life, and meet his date’s father.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please! You can find me @darn-it-username-taken on tumblr! I hope you liked it! This is a one shot, but I have plans for another similar fic with Riz.


End file.
